The present invention relates to a composition comprising a binder, a hydrophobically modified alkali soluble emulsion (HASE) thickener, and spherical polymeric beads.
Decorative wall coatings optimally require a flawless finish, an ambitious undertaking because of commonly occurring defects on the surface of the coating. These defects often require tedious repainting of the surface, and delivering a finish that is free of brush marks, paint overlap, and surface irregularity remains a challenge for even the most skilled painter.
Two common problems associated with fixing defects are poor touch-up and flashing: Poor touch-up refers to a noticeable difference in the overall final appearance of a repainted surface with respect to the originally painted surface. Flashing—a term coined by professional painters—manifests itself in the form of relatively bright spots that fleetingly appear on a wall when light strikes the wall's surface at certain angles. Fixing these defects require special efforts, sometimes to no avail.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to find a formulation that results in acceptable touch-up and flash properties while maintaining other essential properties of the formulation.